Ayuda
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. —Nosotros te ayudaremos —declara decidido el mayor—. Ese es el trabajo de los héroes después de todo, ayudar.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Ayuda.

 **Personajes:** Los Hamato y Oc: Joana.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Oc [Personaje original]. Situaciones dramáticas, poco cómicas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Dolor, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 2020.

 **Notas:** No sé de dónde saqué la inspiración para hacer algo como esto, pero... espero no les deprima como mi anterior one-shot :'v

* * *

 **Summary:** —Nosotros te ayudaremos —declara decidido el mayor—. Ese es el trabajo de los héroes después de todo, ayudar.

* * *

 _ **Ayuda**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El viento sopla con fuerza a su alrededor haciendo que su equilibrio flaquee por pequeños e insignificantes instantes. Su respiración es acelerada, y a la vez, tan silenciosa. El ambiente frío cala a sus huesos con furia como si el mismo clima estuviera en sintonía con la mezcla de emociones en su interior.

Y fija sus ojos amatista hacia abajo, observando lo lejos que se encuentra el suelo. Y con ello su cabeza se marea horriblemente así que vuelve su vista al paisaje de arriba, el cielo, los edificios, las aves. El sol, el deslumbrante sol de amanecer que la observa con tranquilidad y sin decir nada, sin interponerse en su decisión.

Y entonces sus lágrimas queman sus ojos y el dolor se vuelve insoportable y quiere acabar de una vez por todas ya.

—Oye, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta una suave voz detrás suyo. Gira rápidamente la cabeza encontrándose con una persona, un chico, quizás de su misma edad usando ropas negras con cinturón y una bandada naranja.

— _¿Qué...? —_ Murmura, confundida. Que ella supiera nunca un adolescente despertaba a esas horas solo para subir a un edificio (ella era la excepción, y por una sola razón). Vuelve su vista al frente en tanto comienza a temblar—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No te atrevas a detenerme!

—¿Detenerte? —Repite confundido y eso la hace sentirse curiosa—. ¿Por qué iba a detenerte? ¿Acaso vas a hacer algo malo?

Ella abre grande los ojos. ¿Acaso ese niño no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer? ¿No notaba la seriedad de las cosas? ¿El hecho de que... ella estaba a punto de suicidarse?

¿No lo veía? O era que... ¿No le importaba?

—¿Qué ocurre, Mikey? —pregunta otra voz. Ella gira la cabeza una vez más encontrándose ahora con que había tres chicos más y todos de diferentes ojos y cabello, a excepción de los trajes negros, pero que también traían cinturones y máscaras de otro color.

—Esta chica me dijo de pronto que no la detuviera —contesta confundido el menor. Sus hermanos no dicen nada, solo se intercambian ligeras miradas—. No sé qué hice, pero creo que la asusté.

—No —niega Leo observando de reojo a la muchacha, quien a su vez los mira a los cuatro con atisbos de miedo y enojo—. No es eso. Em... Mikey, ¿podrías volver a la guarida y traerme una cosa? Se me olvidó mi celular en la cocina.

—¿Eeehhh? ¿Y por qué yo? —pregunta desanimado el rubio.

—Porque eres el más rápido —aclara con una sonrisa amable y luego le acaricia el cabello y le guiña un ojo con diversión—. Y ya sabes cómo se pone Rafa cuando pasa cerca de algunas palomas.

—¡Oye, puedo escucharte! —se queja fastidiado el pelirrojo.

—Y cómo es Donnie cuando pasa cerca de la casa de Abril. —Refiere hacia el genio con burla.

—No necesitas meter a Abril en esto. —Alega el científico con molestia y una venita roja en la cabeza.

—Oh... Ok. —Acepta finalmente el rubio con una alegre sonrisa. Se despide de ellos con un ligero ademán y de salto en salto sobre los edificios se aleja yendo en dirección a su hogar.

—Listo —afirma con seriedad Leonardo hacia la nada despertando nuevamente la curiosidad de la muchacha castaña que se encontraba a la orilla del edificio. El chico se da vuelta dándole una mirada de zafiro de hielo que la hace temblar—. Ahora ya puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Qué? —inquiere, realmente confundida, esperando a la vez que no fuera la respuesta que ella pensaba.

—Sabemos que quieres saltar —aclara Rafa con tono desinteresado, cruzando sus brazos y luego recostándose en una pared de la puerta a la azotea—. No somos estúpidos. —Agrega algo fastidiado.

—Al menos no todos —aclara Donatello refiriéndose a Mikey, quien recientemente se había ido—. Me gustaría agradecerte el que no te hayas tirado apenas lo hubieras visto, eso sería problemático.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunta finalmente estando ya al punto donde su cabeza no comprendía para nada al trío de adolescentes de miradas frías que tenía enfrente.

—¿Eso es importante? —Ataca el pelinegro con desdén. Camina hacia ella pero al ver que la chica se acerca más al borde se detiene y traga saliva—. En realidad no pensábamos encontrarte, esto solamente es un malentendido.

—¿No quieren impedir que me suicide?

—¿Por qué haríamos eso? —Inquiere con confusión el castaño—. Ahora mismo otras quinientas personas en el país están cometiendo el mismo acto, y no es como si nos importara del todo.

—No tenemos tiempo para salvar a idiotas y cobardes. —Habla con molestia Rafa desviando la vista para no mirar a la persona que estaba a punto de cometer uno de los actos que él más repudiaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren entonces? ¿Por qué están aquí?

—No creo que eso verdaderamente importe —declara con simplicidad el líder del equipo—. Ya que una vez termines no te servirá esa información. Lo único que debería importarte es el hecho de que estás haciendo algo que te aterra.

La joven aprieta los puños y reprime las ganas de llorar mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Desvía la vista y la fija en algún punto en la nada.

—¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? —pregunta en voz baja, rabiosa.

—La muerte siempre da miedo —afirma como si nada Donnie, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es algo que no se puede evitar. Y además nosotros tenemos experiencia en esa área.

—Tch. ¿Podrías saltar de una vez? No quiero que mi hermano llegue de la nada y te vea. —Apura el ojiverde con molestia, notando lo mucho que se estaba tardando en saltar la chica.

—Entonces, ¿no van a hacer nada? —preguna una última vez, calmada pero quebrada.

—No.

—Nop.

—... No.

—Ah _... Ya veo... —_ murmura secamente y luego sonríe con suavidad, dirigiendo su vista a sus pies descalzos que eran ocultos por segundos por su vestido blanco ondeante gracias al viento fuerte de las alturas y la mañana. Ríe ligeramente a la par que sus lágrimas comienzan a descender por su pálido rostro—. Siempre soy así, siempre espero ayuda, siempre. Pero... nunca la tengo.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —interroga Leonardo seriamente.

—Si quieres Rafa te puede empujar. —Avisa tranquilamente Donnie recibiendo un golpe por parte del aludido.

—Si hago eso no sería suicidio, animal.

La joven ríe ligeramente ante esa broma —esa cruel broma que la hizo sentirse horrible y todavía más inútil—.

—No —niega bajito y con voz dulce, sin apartar su sonrisa—. Ya no necesito ayuda, no más. Ahora solo me queda aceptar la soledad y el dolor que me abruman.

—Oye, eso es muy profundo y todo pero... ¿No vas a saltar? —insiste de nuevo Rafael, ganándose ahora un zape de Donatello.

Leonardo suspira con cansancio al ver que aquello está tardando más de lo que debía. Da unos pasos más acercándose bastante, ignorando el hecho de que la muchacha se acerca cada vez más a la orilla y comienza a tambalearse. Finalmente sube allí y queda parado junto con ella, observando el mismo paisaje mañanero.

—Una bonita vista. —Comenta de la nada el muchacho.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —inquiere molesta ella.

—Solo admiro el paisaje, y acompaño a una chica que está a punto de cometer algo realmente estúpido.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir algo como esto?

—Necesitas ayuda.

—¡No me digas lo que necesito! ¡¿Qué vas a saber tú de mi vida?! —Exclama llena de frustración y se tambalea un poco, espantándose. Pronto recobra el equilibrio y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—. Esto... no es... lo que yo quería. —Admite, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que querías? ¿Llamar la atención de las personas? ¿Demostrarle al mundo que puedes hacer algo como esto?

—¡No! Nada de eso, yo... sólo... s-sólo... —un suave sollozo se escapa de sus labios, y niega repetidas veces con la cabeza—. La vida... es dolorosa. Me duele cada día que pasa... porque estoy sola... estoy completamente sola. No tengo a nadie en quién confiar, no tengo a nadie con quién hablar, no tengo ninguna familia. Así que yo... sólo quiero desaparecer... sólo desaparecer.

Los tres hermanos se quedan en silencio un momento, lanzándose ligeras miradas entre sí, llenas de lástima por la muchacha de bonitos ojos lilas.

—¿Es eso? ¿Es porque te sientes sola? —Aventura Leo con sutileza, y ella asiente entre llantos. Se pasa una mano por el cabello y mira a Donnie en busca de alguna solución, pero este solamente le hace señas de que se encargara él mismo. Suspira con cansancio—. Bien. Bueno... supongo que tengo que decirte que... ya no estás sola, ¿verdad?

Los llantos de ella cesan de repente y levanta la mirada de golpe, observando al muchacho quien le dedica una sonrisa amable.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos —declara decidido el mayor—. Ese es el trabajo de los héroes después de todo, ayudar.

—¿Qué? —murmura, confundida e incrédula.

—En otras palabras, no necesitas saltar —explica con tranquilidad Donatello—. Dijiste que no tienes a nadie que se preocupe por ti, ¿verdad? A nadie que te conozca. Bueno... Ahora nosotros te conocemos, y puedes estar segura de que te ayudaremos.

—En palabras más simples, somos tu nueva familia —agrega Rafael con poca sutileza recibiendo una mirada de impacto de la joven—. Así de simple, niña.

—¿Qué dices? —Pregunta una vez más Leonardo, y ella lo mira embelesada. Él le extiende la mano con gentileza—. ¿Nos dejarías ayudarte?

Y ella los observa a cada uno de ellos una vez más, examinando sus cuerpos y sus ojos, las ventanas de sus almas, buscando la razón de porqué esos extraños estaban siendo tan amables con un ser tan débil y patético como ella. Y no encuentra nada, no conoce tales sentimientos en ninguno.

Y sólo se siente más vulnerable.

Pero es cierto. Necesita de alguna ayuda, eso es lo que espera.

Y ellos habían aparecido.

Mira de nuevo al chico de ojos azules, y temblorosa estira su brazo hacia él dispuesta a tomarle la mano.

—¡Ya regresé! —grita de pronto Mikey apareciendo de la nada.

Y entonces siente su equilibrio desvanecerse gracias al sonido tan fuerte que captó su sentido auditivo. Sus piernas fallan y sus brazos se entumecen mientras sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente a la par que todo su cuerpo cae hacia un lado, directo al vacío.

—¡MIKEY! —exclama Leo lleno de furia.

En tanto Donnie corre rápidamente y salta del edificio bajo la mirada atónita de los demás. De caída alcanza a la chica y tomándola en brazos, saca su pistola-garfio y apunta hacia otro edificio. No tarda mucho hasta que ambos vuelvan a pisar suelo sólido.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta algo preocupado el científico, separándose para mirarla mejor—. ¿No te hiciste daño?

— _Sí, estoy bien..._ —murmura, aún shokeada por el accidente. No tarda mucho hasta que comienza a temblar como una gelatina.

—Oye, oye. Está bien, ¿sí? Ya no estás en peligro, desde ahora nosotros de ayudaremos a salir adelante. —Afirma tratando de animarla un poco.

—Ustedes... ¿Me ayudarán? —pregunta todavía anonadada.

Pronto los otros tres ninjas aparecen acercándose con sonrisas llenas de alivio al ver que la muchacha se encontraba bien.

—Sí, claro —afirma nuevamente Donatello con una sonrisa amable—. Nosotros te ayudaremos.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **N/A:** Pensaba ponerle un final trágico, pero no pude :'v

Raioz :'''v

Ah, y lo siento, pero siempre he shippeado a Joana (mi Oc) con Donnie :v

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
